kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Cumans
The Cumans, (Kunok in Hungarian), were a Turkic nomadic people who, after the Mongol invasion in 1237, took refuge and moved to Hungary in 1239. History The Hungarian Kings decided to allow the Cumans to live in their territories provided that they would fight in their army. In 1400, King Sigismund of Hungary came to power, deposing his brother Wenceslas IV of Bohemia, and took control of the Cuman Army. His first order was to burn to the ground every single settlement in Bohemia who didn’t accept him as the new ruler. Dozens of villages and cities were destroyed by the Cumans, Silver Skalitz being among them, raided and razed in 1403. Equipment As a population primarily devoted to cavalry attacks, Cumans are usually equipped with very light, colorful and comfortable clothes. They also wear lamellar armors and bizarre pointed helmets. In battle they don’t use swords or maces but scimitars, and bows, as well as circular wooden or metal shields. Weapons The main weapons of the Cumans were the recurved and, later, the composite bow (worn on the hip with the quiver), and the javelin, curved sword (a sabre less curved than a scimitar), mace, and heavy spear for lancing. Due to European influence, some of the later period Cumans wielded war hammers and axes. * Common sabre * Cuman bow * Cuman metal shield * Nicopolis sabre * Wooden Cuman shield Armour For defense they used a round or almond shaped shield, short sleeved mail armour, consisting of commonly alternating butted and riveted rows, lamelar (iron or leather), leather cuirass, shoulder spaulders, conical or dome shaped iron helmet with a detachable iron or bronze anthropomorphic face plate (gold for princes and khans), and at times a camail suspended from the helmet, consisting of chain or leather. The armour was strengthened by leather or felt discs that were attached to the chest and back. The items suspended from the belts were a bow case with bow, a quiver, and a knife. They also wore elaborate masks in battle, shaped like a face. * Beige Cuman tunic * Cuman caftan * Cuman Captain's helmet * Cuman harness * Cuman hauberk * Cuman helmet * Cuman riding boots * Cuman riding breeches * Cuman shishak * Cuman spurs * Cuman tunic * Cuman vambraces * Heavy lamellar armour * Hungarian hauberk * Leather gloves * Light Cuman helmet * Long Cuman caftan * Mail coif * Ornamented Cuman shishak * Reinforced Cuman hauberk Codex entry The Cumans first arrived in Czech lands in 1260. Under the leadership of the Hungarian Crown Prince Stephen they fought against Bishop Bruno and the army of the Austrian lords, which they thoroughly vanquished. The Cumans appeared for the second time in the 1270s, when they defeated the army of King Piemysl Otakar and went on to pillage Moravia. They last invaded the Czech lands under Sigismund of Luxembourg, who could afford no better mercenaries than the Cumans. Estimates speak of several thousand fighters. One of the places that succumbed to their ravages was Silver Skalitz, the birthplace of our game 's hero. Quotes * Na jó, most meghalsz! (Alright, now you die!) * Feladod? (Are you giving up?) * Hehe, eleged van? (Hehe, you had enough?) * Mi van? Begyulladtál? (What? Are you scared?) * Megdöglesz! (You'll die! a rude way) * Ma a pokolba jutsz! (Today you go to hell!) * Huh-huh. Szarba... Huh-huh (Huh-huh. Shit...Huh-huh) * Megöllek, te geci! (I'll kill you, you fuck!) * Te fostalicska! (You motherfucker! -----> literally it means "You shit-barrow") * Azt hiszed jó vagy, mi?! (You think you're good, huh?!) * Baszás! (Fuck! it means 'Having sex' ) * Hagyd abba! Hallod?! Állj, feladom! (Stop it! You hear me?! Stop, I surrender!) * Ez betalált! (Bullseye!) * Geci! ( 'Jizz' [Curse word for semen in a rude way, usually it is said upon someone like 'Te geci - You jizz.) * Beszarás! És pont amikor kedvem lenne valakiből kiverni a 'lelket'! (Fuck it! I was just in the mood to beat the 'soul' out of somebody!) * Rossz helyen vagy rossz időben! (You are in the wrong place at the wrong time!) * Ott ni! Látjátok? Ott az a gennyláda! (Over there! Do you see him? There's that scumbag!) * Hova-hova? Mit csinálsz itt? (To-where? What are you doing here? ) * Vagy úgy, szóval azt a részeges csehet, Machot keresed... (Ah I see, so you are looking for that drunk czech, that Machot...) * Rendben. Odavezetlek hozzá, ő majd foglalkozik veled... (Alright. I can take you to him, he will take care of you...) * Én nem csináltam semmit. Engedj el! (I didn't do nothing wrong. Let me go!) * Ez hazugság! Az egész az ő hibája volt! (This is a lie! It was all of his fault!) * Kiprivokálta a harcot amikor a cimboráival leszúrtak két embert. (He provoked the fight when he and his pals stabbed to death two men.) * Mi itt vendégek vagyunk, ezért tisztelettel kell bánniuk velünk. (We are guests here, therefore we must be treated with respect.) * Igen, ennek igy kell lennie! (Yes, it is as it must be!) * Milyen büntetést tartogatsz a számára? (How do you want to punish him?) * Engedd szabadon, a többiek emlékezni fognak rá. (Let him live, the others will remember it.) * Mit mondasz? (What do you say?) * Mi van? Nem értelek. Mit akarsz itt? (What's that? I don't understand you. What do you want?) * Hé! Emberek! Itt egy szaglászó! (Hey! Folks! I smell a rat!) * Hé, te, várj csaj egy kicsit! Mit akarsz, hogy ennyit bámészkodsz itt? (Hey, you, wait a minute! You are staring here for so long, What do you want?) * Hugyoznon kell. (I have to pee.) * Itt csinálhatod, ahol akarod, úgyis térdig járunk itt a szarban. (You can do it wherever you want, we're kneeling in the shit anyway.) * Figyelj, nem nagy ügy, ne szívd mellre! (Listen, it's not a big deal, take it easy!) * Úgy aludnék! (I would sleep!) * Itt épp egy malacka tévedt a disznóölésre! ( A piggy came for its own slaughter! / Here's a piggy for the slaughter! ) * Vigyázz! Látom az ellenséget! (Watch out! I see the enemy! ) * Gyere érte! ( Come for it! ) * Mi van? Fogytán az erőd? (What? Are you rowed out? ) * Itt vagyok! ( Im here! ) * Hé! Ott van! Vigyázz! ( Hey! He's over there! Look out! ) * Látom őt! Ott ni! (I see him! There! ) * A szentségit! ( Shit! / God Damn it! ) * Látjátok?! Ellenség! ( Can you see him ?! Enemy! ) * Nocsak! Nocsak! ( Well! Well! ) * Mi volt ez a hang? ( What was that sound ?) * Menj a dolgodra, baromarc! (Mind you own business, Jerk!) ~ While assaulting Theresa ~ * Az ördögbe, ez aztán kitartó (Blimey, she is so tenacious.) * Mostmár elég lesz, te disznó! (That's enough, you swine!) * Minél jobban vergődsz annál rosszabb lesz, te ribanc! (The more you squirm the worst it will be, you bitch!) * A picsába! Mi ez? Nyírjátok ki a fattyút! (Damn! What's this? Kill that bastard!) * Még sajnálni fogod, hogy megjelentél itt, te szaros! (You will regret showing up here, you turd!) * Egy kicsit várnod kell malackám, amíg elintézzük ezt a féleszűt! (You have to wait a minute my piggy, until we deal with this half-wit!) ~ The run to Talmberg ~ * Kapjátok el, nehogy meglógjon! (Get him, don't let him to escape!) * Nála van a lovunk! (He has our horse!) * Nyírd ki, a francba! (Kill him, Damn it!) * A pokolba végzed! (You will end up in hell!) * Hát ez rövid lesz! (This will be easy!) * Szétszabdallak te fostalicska! (I will cut you into pieces, you motherfucker!) * Megdöglesz! (Die!) * Tudod hogy fog végződni! (You know how this ends!) * Véged, te geci! (It's over, you fuck!) * Kitekerem a nyakad! (I will break your neck!) * Kapsz egyet! (You will get one! / Take this!) * Vak vagy, hogy nem találod el? (Are you blind, that you cannot hit him?) * Nyírja már ki valaki! (Somebody kill him already!) * Vigyázz, nyílak (Watch out, arrows!) * Hagyjuk, húzzunk innen! (Leave him be, let's get out of here!) The Cuman prisoner (The following has been translated using Google Translate and will need correcting from a Hungarian speaker). + ~While the Cuman is taking you to the coin~ * Erre, már nincs messze! (This way, it's not too far!) * Gyorsan! itt vagyok! (Quickly! I'm here!) * Nem, kérlek, ne ölj meg! I money! (No, please, Don't kill me! I money!) * Hol a faszba is volt ? (Where the fuck was it?) * A picsába, hol az a szaros fa !? (Damn it, where is that fucking tree!?) * Világos, miért is ásta volna el a közelben az az idióta Tihamér? (Reasonable, why would that moron Tihamér bury the coin nearby?) * Akkor kell vagy sem ? (You want it then or not?) * Már mehetek ? (Can I go now?) * Igen ? (Yes?) Gallery Cuman_Artwork.jpeg Cumans_.jpeg Cuman soldier.jpg Cumans attacking a convoy.jpg Cuman_knight.jpeg Cuman_knight_1.jpeg Cuman Commander.jpg Cuman Cavalry.jpg 1200px-Hungary 13th cent.png pl:Połowcy ru:Половцы Category:Populations Category:Antagonists